Simmers of hope
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: LOOK INSIDE R
1. Summary

Summary: Bess/Beathany Black/Vane has spent most of her adult life hunting for the one person who left her in the hands of the enemy while he escaped. She hated Jack and vowed that she would kill him. Yet when she finally has the chance she doesn't knwo if she can...  
  
R&R   
  
I MEAN IT REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Bess/Bethany Black/Vane. I could say I do but that would lead to sticky situations and untimely death... I have not decided what to rate this so for now it will remain PG. Please R&R, a trade for a trade. You review mine and I'll review yours.  
  
Now another thing...I have done fics before but this is my first attempt at a Pirates of the Caribbean one. Forgive me if Jack seems out of charcter as I haven't seen the movie in awhile and my friend still has my copy.  
  
KateNowNow one with the show...uhh...story  
  
Chapter 1_______________________  
  
She stood just short of the edge. The thin wooden plank wobbled under her weight. She turned to her crew unstrapped her guns and tossed them to someone on deck. The man who caught them held them both gingerly as if she had cursed them. "What you want me to with 'em?" he asked starign at her with uncertainty.  
  
" Hold 'em fer me you idiot." she said as she turned back to look in the dark water she rolled her eyes and jumped off the ship. As she fell her brown hair flew around her adn she tumbled faster then she expected. Her body hit the water with a smacking sound and pushed the air out of her, she was shocked but still struggled against the cold waves. She resurfaced and gasped in as much air as she could take in. Her hair stuck unpleastnly to her face.  
  
" Captain? Captain 're you all right?" asked the man with her guns. her whole crew stood leaning over the rails. The idiots seemed amazed she had survived her fall. She wished they would stop askign questions, that's all they ever did. ' What will you do when you get there?' and ' Can you fet it done by yourself?' She thought they would have learned that if she had scarred them all into working for her she could handle a stubborn pirate. Afterall they were dealing with one.  
  
" Yes " she shouted " stick with the plan, don't come to port till you see the fire." She streched her arms forward and started swimming towards the distant island. She didn't trust her crew any more then they trusted her. They knew that they would sell eachother out quicker then they had formed. But she knew they wanted this as much as she did.  
  
She twisted around at her ship, it was a good distance away. The people would never expect it. She floated on her back awhile, letting the gentle rocking of the waves sooth her nerves. After awhile she pushed herself slowly towards land...  
  
Once she hit the sandy floor she knew she made it. She sat up and glanced around. The beach was empty, except for a man who came out of hte shadows. " You captain Bess? " he asked without much concern. She rasied her eyebrows at him, he looked disagreeable. His beard tangled, you could smell the rum on him and he had the faint aroma of a pig pen. She thought about asking if he slept with pigs, but thought better of it.She nodded slowly.  
  
He said nothing more, but handed her a plum colored dress and a corset then turned and left her to change. She scowled " how friendly..." she muttered, picking up te corset she traced it with her finger. " Now how do I put this on? " She asked herself she " i won't wear it." she said. " Great now I'm talking to myself." She undid the red scarf that was keeping her brown breeches on her waist. She had gotten them off a british man who had easily gotten drunk. She also pulled of her brown vest then her white shirt which still dripped with water.  
  
She tossed the corset onto the sandy beach and pulled the plum dress over her body. She felt stangley naked without her guns strapped to her side. She tried to untangle her hair which did nto seem to approve of salt water but gave after she managed to get her fingers caught in the mess. She tried in vain to do up the back of the dress, but failed at that task too. The man had reappeared and quickly did the back up tightly.  
  
'Surely it wasn't meant to be this tight.' she thought to herself, she had never worn a dress in her adult life. " A bit tight isn't it? " she asked The smiled showing yellow stained teeth and commented on how much worse it would be if she had worn the corset. he grabbed her ruffly by the arm and half dragged her across the beach and to the port. Her boots scratched the wooden boards.  
  
When they stopped the man whispered in her ear. She felt suddenly sick to ehr stomache. " 'ave a nice swim. " he said as her pushed her staight off into the water. She was unprepared and breathed in water. ' what a nice man' she thought sarcastically, telling herself to kill him later. She came up from under the water and coughed she floated on her back waiting for her breathe to catch up with her. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two_______________________________  
  
  
  
The young couple sat under the tree. The woman in a plae blue dress, the man in brown pants and a white shirt. They held hands. The woman looked at the moon, the man looked at the woman.  
  
" It is a shame Jack is behaving so. He might not be stuck inside if he were not in such a stupor." said the woman. the man nodded. " Will, I am so glad he could come to our wedding."  
  
" Yes, Elizabeth, it makes it all the more merrier." They drew close their lips lingering when a man ran up to them.  
  
" Sir!" the man said. " Sir it is an emergency!" The man looked terribly frightened. Will and Elizabeth looked at eachother.  
  
" What is wrong?" asked Elizabeth  
  
" He pushed her in, a man.. a man pushed her in." the man took a deep breath. Elizabeth noted that he was not that old. He seemed in such a hurry.  
  
" Slow down." Elizabeth said kindly.  
  
" A man, he pushed a woman in the water. I can't swim, I tried to get her to come to me, she seemd scared. I didn't know where to go to get help. Mr Turner I though you could help." The man seemed to have calmed some, but he still breathed quickly. His hair had been blown askew and his face was wet with sweat. His pants were wet up to the shins. He wrung his hands together waiting for a reply.  
  
" Of course he will." said Elizabeth fearing the man might soon faint if he didn't start moving. She ignorred the startled expression on her beau's face. " Lead the way." she said. The thought of pirates briefly flew across her mind.  
  
The trio came to the beach. Elizabeth pulled up her skirts and kicked off her shoes. She waded into the water. The men followed. " Elizabeth! Is that her?" asked Will pointing at a purple heap riding the dark waves. It did not move.  
  
" Will, go to her!." Elizabeth said. Will waded past her and then swam to the person in the distance. Elizabeth turned to the young man that was soem feet behind her. " What is your name?"  
  
" Thomas, Thomas Giles." he said looking at Will and the floating woman. He quickly looked away, his face very pale.  
  
" Well Thomas. Go to the place where you found us. Ask the inn keeper for a Mr. Smith or Commodore Norrington. Bring one of them back here."  
  
Thomas nodded and quickly waded and then ran off up the beach. Will returned with the woman. Elizabeth and Will pulled her onto the beach.They knelt around her. " Will, is she breathing?"  
  
" I am not sure." He pressed on the woman's stomache.   
  
Bess tried to hold in the water. As the man pushed on her stomache. He put more weight on her. She spit out the water.  
  
" Will! She is alive!" said a woman, Bess could not tell if the man was still there.  
  
" I know Elizabeth, were did that boy go."  
  
" His name is Thomas Giles. He went to get Jack or Norrington."  
  
" I go see if I can help." Bess could hear the man leaving them.  
  
" Hurry Will, please Hurry." The woman was still with her. Bess slowly lifted her eyes, then glanced upon the woman. The woman looked at her. Bess tried to contain the laughter. The woman wore a look of utter suprise. It was almost priceless, almost.  
  
" Oh, your awake." said the woman.  
  
" Where am I? " asked Bess, sugar coating her voice. She thought she did well. The woman seemed to buy it as her real voice.  
  
" You're safe. I am Elizabeth Turner." said the woman named Elizabeth. " Help is on the way."  
  
" Thank-you." said Bess, pretending to faint she closed her eyes.  
  
After what seemed like hours Bess heard people approaching. She flicked open her eyes. " Will where is the man who showed us where she was?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
" He... fainted."  
  
Bess looked at the man named Will. His brown hair went down his neck. He now had a vest on. His white shirt still looked wet. His pants seemed dry. ' To bad I'm not here for that kind of fun. I wonder if he is married.' Bess thought. Bess looked at Elizabeth, Elizabeth was smiling lightly at Will. ' On second thought, better stay away from him.' Bess thoguht quickly. Elizbeth's look was of love.  
  
" She's awake?" Will asked. Elizabeth nodded. At that momment Jack Sparrow stumbled over the sand. Bess's reflexs jumped into action. She lurched forward to avoid getting sand in her hair. ' Not that it matters.' her mins sighed. She looked Jack over.  
  
His outlined in black, it gave him an exotic look that Bess had once loved. ' Still as beautiful as when we met.' she thought then quickly put herself back into the right perpesctive. ' It will be to bad when I ruin that." His hair was tangled and his head was wrapped in the red scarf that he always wore. ' Hasn't changed a bit.' She looked at his usual clothing her eyes lingering at his half unbuttoned shirt. She could see his tan skin underneath. She shivered then quickly looked away. ' Keep your mind straight Bess. Oh great I have to reming myself." she thoguht  
  
" Now what was so important that you had to drag me away from me rum?" Jack asked, swaying a bit.  
  
" Jack, do try and use your eyes! This woman nearly drowned." said Elizabeth slighty annoyed.  
  
Jack turned his head to look at the woman on the ground. His eyes widdened. " Woman, that isn't a woman!" He shouted.  
  
' Oh there goes his chance.' Bess thought.   
  
" Your not much of a man in bed." Bess muttured under her breath. Nobody headr her.  
  
" Of course she is Jack, stop being so...so impossible." Elizabeth sadi.  
  
" No, Bess Black is anything but a lady Elizabeth, she is a devil!"  
  
" Well she's a woman none the less." said Will.  
  
" Jack I find it hard to believe what you say when you are drunk." Elizabeth said." You must have mistaken her for someone else."  
  
" I would never forget that face as long as I live. She might wear a dress but she isn't 'bout to fool me." he said  
  
" You best not forget htis face, you'll see it intill your dying day." Bess muttered, no one heard again.  
  
" Come now Jack, you must be mistaken. Lets get her cleaned up and you'll see." She looked to Bess. " Come with me."  
  
Jack watched them leave. He saw Bess' shoes. " Boots." he mutterd.  
  
" What?" asked Will.  
  
" Nothin' mate. Lets go have another round of rum." Jack said looking hopeful, but not feelign it.  
  
" I think you have had enough for one night." said Will as he steered Jack in the direction Elizabeth had gone.  
  
" You believe me. Don't you will my boy?" Jack said stumbling over the words and sand as he and Will crossed the beach.  
  
" Jack I might believe you think you know her, but you are drunk." Will said as if anyone needed reminding.  
  
" Aye, well I 'ave not been to Port Royal in many a month. I was just celebrating." Jack grinned. " A real fire that one." He said looking ahead where Bess and Elizabeth walked.  
  
" What one." asked Will getting slightly annoyed with Jack.  
  
" Bess 'o course."  
  
" All right, Jack, all right."  
  
Note: Thanks for reading I hope this one is a bit longer. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks to Katrina4 and Kuramasgirl556 for reviewing. 


End file.
